


Sleepy Ride

by Tay_Mor_fun13



Series: In Which Peter Gets All The Cuddles [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Clint Barton is such a dad, Family Fluff, Peter is everyone’s kid, Precious Peter Parker, Sleepy Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 14:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19252996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tay_Mor_fun13/pseuds/Tay_Mor_fun13
Summary: Music played quietly through the radio speakers, lulling everyone into peace, waiting for their journey to end. Only for-"Are we there yet?" Tony cried. Everyone groaned.





	Sleepy Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... Here ya go

It was a long tiring fight that had required as much help as they could possibly get. Really, who knew that bioengineered animals would almost stop the Avengers. But here they were currently all packed into a truck on their way to a remote airstrip in northern Florida to catch a private flight back to New York.

Natasha was driving, refusing to be smushed into a seat with any of the others, Bruce was next to her in the fold up console seat, also refusing to share a seat with someone. In the actual passenger seat was a pouting Steve with a pouting Tony on his lap.

In the back seat was Bucky with Wanda on his lap, sitting behind Natasha. Next to him was Clint with a tired Peter curled up on his lap. Then there was Thor chatting quietly with Sam, who was sitting with his back against Steve's seat and legs crisscrossed on Thor's knees. It was a tight fit, but thankfully their extra weapons, suits (in Tony's case), and the like were covered by tarp in the bed of the truck. 

Music played quietly through the radio speakers, lulling everyone into peace, waiting for their journey to end. Only for-

"Are we there yet?" Tony cried. Everyone groaned.

"I swear to god Tony, don't you start." Natasha gritted out, her eyes still on the road. 

"What I could be halfway home if you just let me use my suit!"

"Tony, we talked about this, the goal is to not attract attention to ourselves right now..." Steve rolled his eyes as he reminded the genius.

"Besides," Sam piped up, "your suit needs some heavy repairs before you can use it again."

"Or just a new suit." Bruce muttered.

"Hey! For all you know that suit could be perfectly fine. I know my suits like that back of my hand!" Tony started to argue with Sam and Bruce. Not noticing Wanda and Bucky roll their eyes and each put in some headphones to block out the noise, or Clint turning the volume down on his hearing aids. Thor simply chuckled.

They stayed like this for a while, the others trying to ignore the three bickering. Clint rolled his eyes watching the silent show, making eye contact with Natasha through the rear view mirror silently agreeing that they were all idiots. Her eyes flicked down quickly to Peter, before going back to the road with a smirk. Clint squinted suspiciously before looking down to Peter, who somehow managed to curl into the archer with his eyes closed. Upon further investigation the older man came to the realization that the teen fell sleep. A while ago from the looks of it. Why wouldn't he, he was a young hero, who put all his energy into the fight, and is probably up past his bedtime. The kid could sleep on Clint if he needed.

Peter flinched in his sleep, which mostly meant that the bickering wasn't stopping. Clint turned his hearing aids up again, the voices of Tony, Bruce, and Sam once again ruling his ears. Peter seemed to whine slightly in his sleep, the noise being enough to stop anyone from relaxing. The archer, being the father that he was, raised a hand to brush it over the boy's hair, resting on his ear in hopes of muffling the noise, pressing his head into the older man's shoulder. With a sigh, and a singular swipe, Clint managed to kick Sam and shove his foot into the back of Bruce's seat.

"Will you all just shut up?" He hissed, drawing the attention of everyone, before nodding down to their youngest. Everyone watched as Peter seemed to relax again. "Some of us happen to be sleeping." And with that the truck fell quiet, just the radio music floating from the speakers. Clint smiled, relaxing against the seat, running his hand through Peter's hair as he slept, enjoying the silent trip.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
